


Why Did You Have To Fall In Love With Me?

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, F/M, Unrequited Love, War Trauma, no sex but quite explicit sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: As Delenn once again tries to come closer to him, Jeffrey Sinclair finally snaps
Relationships: Delenn/Jeffrey Sinclair
Kudos: 1





	Why Did You Have To Fall In Love With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> First of the drabble series that accidentally got longer. The first sentence comes from the prompt that inspired it. 
> 
> I have another drabble gotten longer for a femslash ship in another fandom, and also, and I am quite excited for this, a Na'Toth/Delenn drabble upcomming.

„Why did you have to go and fall in love with me?“, Delenn flinched back from Jeffs face, the moment she had expected to finally be their first kiss warping into something twisted.

Because you understood me. Because I admire you. Because, despite you are human, I am attracted to you. She looked down as back then the acolyte at the memory of just how much she desired him, how her body screamed for him and how she could not help but notice every single detail and how even catching his scent made her achingly wet. How by now all the pictures of pretty fictional characters or her past lovers had been replaced by him when she touched herself every night. She breathed in deeply, trying to fight down the question if she ever actually had been this attracted to anyone. He who should be repulse her because he was not Minbari.

Jeff had seemingly interpreted her silence as not being able to say anything, and continued, his rich voice oh so slightly more shaky than usual: “Look, I tried to gently show you that I am… I am not interested. I thought me dating Catherine would have made this clear, but you are not strictly monogamous, right? You just continue to flirt with me, touch me in ways that are very obviously not accidental. I tried to be as nice as possible, I know how this hurts, but… it’s getting uncomfortable.”

He would somehow end up with her. This was not the end, somehow it would still work out. She had to believe it. The prophecy had said it.

“Did I… threaten you?” Don’t think of her past. Don’t think of what she had done to him.

He looked at her for a moment. “No.”, it sounded hesitant, not the whole truth, “We are on the same level of power here. Me as the station commander, you as ambassador…”

“But this is not the whole truth.”

“No.”, he breathed in shaking. “There was a time I had to fight down panic and flashbacks every time I saw a Minbari. Now you are just one of my friends. But”, he signed again, “it’s not fully gone. There is still a bit of it there.”

“Enough to make it impossible.”, her voice sounded far away.

“Yes.”

“Okay”

She would still end up with him. This was not the end, the prophecy had said she would end up with a human commander. He understood her so deeply, he was so wise, so brave, it could only be him.

Why did it still hurt so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome


End file.
